geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Cornwall
Cornwall entstand als Teil des Königreiches Dumnonia in der nachrömischen Zeit auf dem Gebiet des keltischen Stammes der Dumnonii. in der Besiedlungszeit der Angelsachsen begann Dumnonia unter immer größerem Druck zu stehen und verlor mehr und mehr Land, bis Cornwall als Restkönigreich übrig blieb und schließlich in der Mitte des 9. Jh. vollkommen unter der Kontrolle von Wessex stand. Mitte des 14. Jh. wurde das Herzogtum Cornwall geschaffen und der Titel Duke of Cornwall wurde normalerweise dem ältesten Sohn und Erben des Königs verliehen. Im 18. Jh. wurde Cornwall mit dem Rest von England in das Königreich Großbritannien integriert. Cornwalls frühmittelalterliche Geschichte, besonders die frühen walisischen und bretonischen Verbindungen zu einem kornischen König namens Arthur, sind in Werke wie Geoffrey of Monmouths Historia Regum Britanniae eingeflossen. Geschichte Frühgeschichte thumb Während der Neubesiedlung nach der letzten Eiszeit kamen die Vorfahren der heutigen Bewohner auf die Insel. Sie könnten mit den Iberern verwandt gewesen sein, die Spanien und Portugal eroberten. Im Bronzezeitalter kamen die großen Zinnreserven von Cornwall und Devon zum Einsatz und und um 1600 v. Chr. kamen weitreichende Handelsverbindungen zum Kontinent auf. Historiker glauben aufgrund einschlägiger Funde, dass es dadurch um 1200 v. Chr. zu einer großen Migrationswelle kam. In der Eisenzeit verbreiteten sich die Kelten über die Britischen Inseln und das Gebiet wurde con den Dumnonii beherrscht. Einige Historiker glauben, dass einer ihrer Unterstämme der der Cornovii gewesen sein muss, deren Hauptsiedlungsort bei Tintagel lag. Während der Römischen Besatzung von Britannien lag Cornwall eher abseits von den römischen Hauptsiedlungszentren. Das römische Straßensystem erstreckt sich bis dort hin, doch nur drei Forts sind bekannt und eine römische Villa - eine geringe Besiedelung im Gegensatz zum Rest der Insel. Nachrömische Zeit und Mittelalter Als die Römer sich um 410 zurückzuziehen begannen, konnten Sachsen und andere germanische Völker die Insel besiedeln. Während der Osten bereits in den ersten zwei Jahrhunderten erobert wurde, hielten im Westen Cornwall und Devon als britisches Königreich Dumnonia stand. Es gab enge kulturelle Kontakte zum christlichen Irland, Wales, der römisch-keltischen Bretagne und Byzanz. Die frühen Könige von Wessex besaßen häufig britonische Namen und man sollte bei dem Gedanken Vorsicht walten lassen, dass es eine starke ethische Antipathie zwischen den "Briten" und den "Engländern" gab. Es handelte sich eher um einen Machtkampf unter gegnerischen Eliten, die mehr oder weniger verbunden waren mit der germanischen Kultur im Osten oder der römisch-keltischen Kultur im Westen. Im frühen achten Jahrhundert war Cornwall vermutlich ein Unterkönigreich von Dumnonia, die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet, dass um 710 König Geraint ap Erbin von Dumnonia gegen Ine von Wessex kämpfte. Die Annales Cambriae berichten von 722, dass die Schlacht von Hehil "unter den cornischen Männern" von den Britonen gewonnen wurde. Der Historiker Charles-Edwards vermutet, deshalb, dass Dumnonia bis 722 an Wessex gefallen war und der Sieg der Briten 722 das Überleben des neuen Königreichs Cornwall für die nächsten einhundertfünfzig Jahre sicherte. Es kam bis zum Ende des 8. Jh. immer wieder Kämpfe zwischen Wessex und Cornwall, unter anderem Kämpfte Cuthred von Wessex 743 und 753 gegen sie. Der Historiker J. R. Davies glaubt allerdings, dass Dumnonia erst Anfang des 9. Jh. aufhörte zu existieren: "Das Königreich Cornwall aber blieb ein unabhängiges britisches Territorium, das sich dem Druck von Wessex gegenüber sah, abgeschnitten von ihren britonisch sprechenden Kameraden in Wales und der Bretagne durch das Meer und die Westsachsen." 814 verwüstete Egbert der Große von Wessex Cornwall "von Osten bis Westen" und die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet, dass die Kornischen 825 gegen die Männer von Devon kämpften. 838 wurde das kornische Bündnis mit den Wikingern von den Westsachsen in der Schlacht von Hingston Down zerschlagen. Dies war die letzte in den Aufzeichnungen zu findende Schlacht zwischen Cornwall und Wessex und führte vermutlich zum Verlust der Unabhängigkeit von Cornwall. 875 berichten die Annales Cambriae vom Tod von König Dungarth von Cornwall durch ertrinken, doch Alfred der Große hatte zehn Jahre vorher in Cornwall auf die Jagd gehen können, was vermuten lässt, dass Dungarth ein Unterkönig war. Kenstec war der erste Bischof von Cornwall, der dem Erzbischof von Canterbury Gehorsam schuldete und ungefähr in dieser Zeit erhielt der Bischof von Sherborne den Auftrag, Cornwall jährlich zu besuchen, um die Fehler in der kornischen Kirche auszurotten. Dies zeigt ebenfalls an, dass Cornwall ein Untertan von Wessex geworden war. In den 880er Jahren war Alfred der Große in der Lage, Ländereien in Cornwall in seinem Testament zu vererben. William of Malmesbury (schrieb um 1120) behauptete, dass Aethelstan von England um 927 die Kornischen aus Exeter vertrieb und Cornwalls Ostgrenze an den Fluss Tamar verlegte. Der Historiker Charles-Edwards verwirft diese Behauptung jedoch als "unwahrscheinliche Geschichte", da Cornwall zu dieser Zeit bereits fest unter englischer Hand war. J. R. Davies hält dies für die Niederschlagung eines britischen Aufstands, die die Unterdrückung der Kornischen bis zum Fluss Tamar und die Schaffung eines separaten Bischofssitzes für Cornwall nach sich zog. Cornwall erhielt jetzt ein englisches Verwaltungssystem, so wie die Unterteilung in Hundertschaften. Anders als in Devon wurde seine Kultur jedoch nicht anglisiert und seine Ortsnamen blieben weiterhin britonisch. 944 nannte sich Aethelstans Sohn und Erbe Edmund I selbst "König der Engländer und Herrscher über diese britonische Provinz". 11. Jahrhundert 1013 wurde Wessex von den Dänen unter Sven Gabelbart erobert, der es seinem Imperium hinzufügte, dem schon Norwegen und Dänemark angehörten. Er annektierte jedoch nicht Schottland, Wales und Cornwall, und erlaubte es diesen "Anhänger-Nationen", sich selbst zu regieren, sofern sie einen jährlichen Tribut zahlten, das Danegeld. Unter der Herrschaft von Edward dem Bekenner (1042-1066) wurde Cornwall zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt von den Engländern erobert; es war offensichtlich ein Teil von Godwins und Haralds Earldom von Wessex. Die Aufzeichnungen des Domesday Book zeigen, dass die kornischen Landbesitzer von den Engländern größtenteils enteignet worden waren, der größte Landbesitzer war Harald Godwinson selbst. Die kornische Sprache wurde weiterhin gesprochen, besonders im Westen und der Mitte Cornwalls. Weiterhin zeigt Cornwall eine andere Art von Besiedelung als in Wessex und Ortsnamen blieben auch nach der Normannischen Eroberung 1066 noch keltisch. Der Sprachforscher Jon Mills vermutet, dass die bretonischen Herrscher, Verbündete der Normannen, für eine "Rückkehr der Armoricer" sorgten, weshalb die kornisch-britische Sprache weit verbreitet blieb. Normannische Herrschaft 1066-1485 Laut William of Worcester war Cadoc of Cornwall ein Nachfahre der kornischen Königslinie und wurde von Wilhelm I der Eroberer zum ersten Earl of Cornwall ernannt. Doch um 1069 schlug Brian of Brittany einen zweiten Überfall im Südwesten von England nieder, der von Haralds Söhnen durchgeführt worden war. Er erhielt Ländereien in Cornwall, kehrte aber 1072 in die Bretagne zurück, wo er ohne Erben starb. Viele Ländereien in Cornwall wurden an den neuen normannischen Adel vergeben, den Löwenanteil erhielt Robert, Count of Mortain, der Halbbruder von Wilhelm und der größte Landbesitzer in England nach dem König. Robert setzte den Earl of Cornwall schließlich ab, doch nichts ist über Cadoc bekannt außer dem, was William Worcester vier Jahrhunderte später schrieb. In den folgenden Jahrhunderten wurden verschiedene Adlige zum Earl of Cornwall erhoben, doch jedes mal starb ihre Linie schon bald aus und der Titel blieb ohne Besitzer. 1336 wurde Edward of Woodstock, der Schwarze Prinz, Duke of Cornwall, ein Titel der seit 1421 immer dem ältesten Sohn des Königs verliehen wird. Es wurde als eine der größten Ironien der Geschichte bezeichnet, dass drei Männer aus Cornwall die englische Sprache vor dem Aussterben bewahrten: John of Cornwall Ein Gelehrter und Lehrer aus dem 14. Jh. Autor der englischen Gramattik Speculum Grammaticale., John Trevisa fl. 1342-1402. Kornischer Autor und Übersetzer. Sein Ruf als Schreiber begründet sich hauptsächlich auf seinen Übersetzungen von Enzyklopädien aus dem Lateinischen ins Englische. und Richard Pencrych Er übernahm die Lehrmethode von John of Cornwall und brachte sie seinerseits anderen bei. Dies führte zur Gründung von Schulen, in denen Kinder englische Sprache und Grammatik lernten. (Charles Laurence Barber - The English Language: A Historical Introduction). John Trevisa war ein kornischer Kleriker, der unter John Wycliffes aufkommender Reformation die Bibel ins englische Übersetzte. Dies ist die dritt-häufigste Schrift, die als Quelle für viele Worte der englischen Sprache genannt wird. Er fügte außerdem viele Notizen hinzu, die sich auf die Geographie und Kultur von Cornwall beziehen. Tudor- und Stuart-Periode Die administrative Zentralisierung während der Tudor-Periode führte zur Schwächung von Cornwalls eigenständigem Status. 1497 brach die Kornische Rebellion unter den Arbeitern der Zinnminen aus, die gegen die Steuererhebung zur Förderung des Krieges von Heinrich VII gegen Schottland protestierten. Diese Steuer beinhaltete eine spezielle kornische Steuer. Die Rebellen marschierten nach London, wo sie Anhänger gewinnen konnten, wurden jedoch in der Schlacht von Deptford Bridge geschlagen. 1549 kam es zur Prayer Book Rebellion, während der sich ein großer Teil von Südwest-Britannien gegen die Uniformitätsakte erhob, die die Nutzung des Book of Common Prayer vorschrieb. Zu dieser Zeit war Cornwall größtenteils katholisch, außerdem erschien das Buch in Englisch und viele der Kornischen sprachen nur wenig davon. Deshalb beharrten sie darauf, dass die Messen weiterhin in Latein abgehalten werden sollten, das sie zwar auch nicht verstanden, das jedoch eine lange Tradition aufweisen konnte. Historiker gehen davon aus, dass zwanzig Prozent der Bevölkerung während dieser Rebellion getötet wurden: eine der Hauptursachen für das Aussterben der kornischen Sprache. Englischer Bürgerkrieg 1642-1649 Während des englischen Bürgerkrieges spielte Cornwall eine entscheidende Rolle als Hochburg der Royalisten mit den Parlamentariern im Westen. Dies begründete sich darauf, dass der Titel des Duke of Cornwall normalerweise von der Königsfamilie gehalten wurde und die Kornischen deshalb den König als ihren Beschützer ihrer Rechte ansahen. Weiterhin sorgte ihr starkes Identitätsbewusstsein dafür, dass sie keine Einflussname durch Außenstehende in ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten befürworteten. Die Parlamentstruppen fielen drei mal in Cornwall ein und brannten die Archive des Herzogtums nieder. 1645 stationierte der kornische Royalist Richard Greenville, 1. Baronet, seine Truppen am Fluss Tamar und befahl ihnen, "alle fremden Truppen aus Cornwall" herauszuhalten. Er plante auch, weitere Truppen für die Royalisten auszuheben und ein halb-unabhängiges Cornwall zu erschaffen. Könige von Cornwall Gegen Ende des 8. Jh. war Dumnonia durch die einfallenden Sachsen von Wessex stark in seiner Größe reduziert worden und das Kleinkönigreich Cornwall ging daraus hervor. Historiker vermuten, dass dies etwa um das Jahr 800 geschah. (Siehe auch: Könige von Cornwall) * laut alten, walisischen Dokumenten, Heiligenbiographien und Artuslegenden ** König Mark - berühmt durch Tristan und Isolde, regierte vielleicht im 5. Jh. Laut cornischen Überlieferungen lag sein Hof in Tintagel ** König Salomon von Cornwall - Vater von Hl. Cybi, regierte möglicherweise nach Mark. Sollte nicht mit Salomon von der Bretagne verwechselt werden ** Doniert von Kernow - in den Annales Cambriae erwähnt, soll 876 ertrunken sein. Wird als rex cerniu (König von Cornwall) bezeichnet * fragwürdig ** Ricatus (um 900) - wird auf einem Gedenkstein erwähnt. könnte eher ein lokaler Herrscher gewesen sein ** Huwal von den Westwalisern (ca 910-926) - wird seit dem 19. Jh. diskutiert. Erscheint in einem Eintrag der Angelsächsischen Chronik für das Jahr 927, wo er Aethelstan von England als Lehnsherren akzeptiert. "Westwales" war eine alte Bezeichnung für Dumnonia oder Cornwall, könnte sich aber auch auf das heutige Westwales beziehen, das damals als Deheubarth bekannt war, mit Hywel Dda ap Cadell als König. * Buch von Baglan ** Ithel Eiddyn ap Donyarth (ca. 710-715) ** Dyfnwal Boifunall ap Ithel (ca 730er) ** Cawrdolli ap Dyfnwal (ca. 750er) ** Oswallt ap Cawrdolli (ca. 770er) ** Hernam ap Oswallt (ca. 790er) ** Hopkin ap Hernam (ca. 810er) ** Mordaf ap Hopkin (ca. 830er) ** Fferferdyn ap Mordaf (ca. 850er) ** Donyarth (ca. 865-876) ** Eluid ap Fferferdyn (ca. 880er) ** Alanorus ap Eluid (ca. 890er) * Andere ** Cadoc of Cornwall - Laut William of Worcester war Cadoc der letzte Überlebende der königlichen Linie von Cornwall. Er wurde von Wilhelm I der Eroberer zum Earl of Cornwall ernannt. ** Laut der De Gestis Herewardi Saxonis (12. Jh.) suchte Hereward der Wächter Zuflucht in Cornwall und wurde von dem kornischen Prinzen oder König Alef aufgenommen. Earl of Cornwall * Conan (ca. 926-937) * Rolope ap Alanorus (um 940er) * Vortegyn Helin ap Rolope (um 960er) als Duke of Cornwall and Wessex * Veffyne ap Vortegyn (um 980er) als Duke of Cornwall and Wessex * Alured ap Veffyne (um 1000er) als Duke of Cornwall and Wessex * Godwyn ap Alured (um 1010) als Duke of Cornwall and Wessex, vielleicht Godwin, Earl of Wessex * Herbert FitzGodwyn (um 1050) * Cadoc of Cornwall (ca. 1066-1068) * Robert, Count of Mortain (ca. 1068-1084) * William, Count of Mortain (ca. 1084-1106) (bekämpft von Cadoc ap Cador) * Cadoc (um 1100) Cadocs Tochter Avice soll William FitzRobert de Mortaigne geheiratet haben. Der Titel des Earl of Cornwall ging auf die Normannen über und kehrte nie mehr zu ihrer Familie zurück. Mitte des 14. Jh. wurde das Herzogtum Cornwall geschaffen und der Titel Duke of Cornwall wurde normalerweise dem ältesten Sohn und Erben des Königs verliehen. Siehe auch * Liste legendärer Könige von Cornwall Kategorie:Cornwall Kategorie:County von England Kategorie:Britonisches Königreich